


Red Rising (Kings AU)

by SimplySyra



Series: Blood on Gold Kings [14]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Mad King Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySyra/pseuds/SimplySyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like wrath, like fire, like blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Rising (Kings AU)

The beast’s final horrible shrieks pierced the air like shards of glass. The Trickster grit his teeth, blood welling up behind his eyes and trickling down from his nose as the fury of the creature’s dying rage assaulted his senses.

His opponents, scattered throughout the maze in varying states of injury, stopped and clutched shaking hands to their ears, the sound resonating down to their very bones. Time stood still on trembling tiptoes as a heavy, pounding silence paralyzed all within earshot.

All except for the Mad One whose laughter went on and on, echoing off the stone walls of his creation until the maze itself filled with the sound of his twisted mirth.

His tortured pet, choking and shuddering, watched through eyes clouded by fast approaching oblivion as his keeper lit upon the ground near the Trickster and bade him to kneel before him. Only the beast saw the strange and savage glint that lit up in the Mad One’s eyes as he removed his crown and set it upon the Trickster’s bowed head.

It didn’t matter. Not the crown or the beast or the blood spattered walls. Not even the sudden crackling heat of the power that surged through the Trickster’s veins, mending oozing wounds and sending flames like beacons up into the fleeing dark.

All that mattered was the look the Red One gave him as he placed his crown upon the Trickster’s head.

For there was a hunger there now, red and sharp and new. And the clawing, ragged pit inside of the Mad One’s chest sang out its howling greeting as it sensed the violent birth of its kin.

 _Hail to the Red King,_ it sang. _Welcome to your coronation._


End file.
